User talk:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store
Archive 1 Place your orders from my store Here! 2 Gypsum I want 2 gypsum please, 100 clicks. I'll try to click whenever I can (:P), tell me where to click and I'll try to finish as soon as possible. :) Codyn329 (talk) 18:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I can't sell you the gypsum untill you finish the rest of the clicks for the auction (150 Clicks) Once you finish those, I will accept your order. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 20:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Aw.. :( :P I'll go finish... Codyn329 (talk) 21:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I know. I wanted to sell you them, but in order to keep my stuff organized (And to keep you another 100 clicks in debt :P) I couldn't sell them yet. 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 21:30, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Secret Message Happy birthday.TakuaJr (talk) 00:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) What? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 01:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) 4 Tires i would like to order 4 tires, please. Where do you want the clicks? liaet487 (Talk) MLN 23:12, 3 May, 2012 (UTC) That will be 20 licks please. put them on my Light worm. BTW, I have accepted your FR. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks liaet487 (Talk) MLN 00:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Clicks paid, send me the item please liaet487 (Talk) MLN 00:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Items Sent! Please come again soon! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! Elemental Earth I whould like 1 elemental earth. My wiki name is toa code but on MLN im Deathblox45 Toa code (talk) 13:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Deathblox45 ok, Please send me and FR and click 2 times to my Light worm. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) i 5 Solar Power Cells I would like to order 5 solar power cells please Liaet 487(talk) MLN 16:07, 6 May, 2012 (UTC) Sure! 5 clicks to LW! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, clicks paid, send the items please Liaet 487(talk) MLN 15:13, 7 May, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Items sent! Thanks for your order and come back son! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 03:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) 10 Dino scales I would like to order 10 dino scales, please.Btw, I have reached rank 4 and have my own store(Not approved yet, please edit the shopnav template to have my store in it).Liaet487 Talk Click Market MLN 4:03, 9 May, 2012 (UTC) Hey Liaet487, My name is LegoStefan24. I am an active user on this wiki who also has a store isnt approved yet. 18tanzc told me that unapproved stores cannot be on the shopnav template. Just thought that I'd let you know. 22:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ooo, Thanks for the info, LegoStefan24. Liaet487 Talk Click Market MLN 12:28, May 9, 2012 No problem! If you need anything else, contact me here. 23:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) LS24's Rank 8 Item Order Hey 18tanzc, can I buy 10 House of Gauntlets Banners and 10 House of Mantles Banners? That's 120 Clicks. Thanks! 19:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) yep! 75 to my light worm for today, then 45 on my light worm tomorrow k? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN Ok. Can I just do them all today??? 23:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 75 done yesterday please confirm that you want me to click 45 times today. 21:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) confirmed and ready. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 13:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! 20:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ok! Items sent! :D 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 23:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thornaxes Hi, it's LCF119. I'll order 10 thornax. Where should I put the clicks? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you still here? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he's still here. He just checks less often. 01:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just got back from outdoor school, and i was really tired yesterday, so i didnt check. Anyway, 10 thornax are 10 clicks. put them on my LW plz. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 15:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I have clicked! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S., what will you give for ancient spear part 2? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 00:51, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Where is my 10 thornax I already paid for? :P Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 01:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) sorry, ls24 is right, i am checking less often. :P I just sent them! As for the part, i will give you either 17 clicks each or items equal to its price. see my item trade section of my store for more details. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 14:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) For the spear frag i'll take 3 phantom orchids, 10 fairy dust, and 3 nails. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 14:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Helloooo? Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) As you can see, 18tanzc does check less often. It's only been a day or two since you last heard from him. Give him a little time. 23:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry for the wait. I had to study for my school finals, so I didnt have time to check. But my school got out an hour ago, so i will be able to check more often again :D Send the spear part and you will recieve your items. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ancient Spear frag sent! I don't mind the wait. Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Items Sent! Sorry it took so long! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Rough Gems Hi, I would like 2 rough diamonds, 1 rough ruby, and 1 rough sapphire for 2 ancient spears.Naiansa (talk) 14:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello?Naiansa (talk) 14:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm ok, I can wait.Naiansa (talk) 00:05, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry for the wait, i had to study for school finals like i said above. I am currently not selling Ancient spears, but the gems will cost 140 clicks. Please tell me if you still want this. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, what I meant was that I'' will sell you 2 Ancient spears so that will be 140 clicks for me. And 140 clicks= the gems.Naiansa (talk) 16:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Done deal! :P Send me a FR and when i accept send me the spears. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) FR accepted! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Spears received and gems sent! Thanks for the trade! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ancient scroll 18tanzc, you just lost a customer because you don't check your store very often. The order had been here 'bout 2 days till he left! If you need help just let me know! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, he wanted one for 3 clicks, and I don't sell them for that prie, and i had finals coming so i couldn't nenogate with him about the price. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ohh... I didn't read it... Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey it's me, the one that wanted an acient scroll. it said that they cost 3 clicks on the store. i left because i found a new way to get them sorry Red Flowers please. 50 Red Flowers please, I think that's 25 clicks right? I also want 50 Fairy Dust. That should be a total of 50 clicks. Codyn329 (talk) 21:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ok all clicks go to my LW plz! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 22:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Got it. Clicking right now.... finished. Thanks for the order! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Items sent! Thanks for the order! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Codyn329 (talk) 15:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) no prob! 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 16:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Rank 8 Items Hey 18tanzc, can I purchase 15 House of Gauntlets Victory Banners and 10 Bowmen? Thanks! 02:07, July 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S. We still didn't finish our last C/C deal :P 02:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey 18,you should check my store on MBs,I think I have a few items you need. My store is here ; http://messageboards.lego.com/en-us/showpost.aspx?PostID=6014861 MC1 @MC1: Ok, i will :) @LS24:Yes u can. 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 02:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. so do you want to just combine both deals we have to finish? 02:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) What do u mean by "Combine"? >:( 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 18:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Selling tires I would like to sell 20 tires.'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 19:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' Can I sell you all the parts for a spear except for flux'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 20:13, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' Rank 4 items My username is zizzles on mln, and i do not know how to make a seperate page on your talk page.'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 20:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' What do u mean by separate page? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 21:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) never mind, can we just make a deal?'228rhnlkjgdac (talk) 14:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC)''' Sure. what u need and what will u give me? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I would like to sell 20 tires, 1 ancient spear, and all three ancient spear parts for 160 clicks to my stunt track module rank 1. 12:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ummm..... unless u send me the SPC, i cant click it 160 times XD even then, that is way to much to the one mod 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Items sent!!! 18:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) um, what do u want me to click? i cant clic your RTR1 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll send you the items. I cant click your RTR1 160 time is what i ment. only 20. send me 19 more cells plz. what else do u want clicked? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to order a lot of stuff... Now that I'm rank 8 and I think I might need Grey Bricks for this rank/rank 9-10+, could you r a spot for me on a Symbiosis Module please? If yes please put me on it Friday. I'd like to be put on it for 10 days. Thanks buddy. Also, I think I might have some items according to the list you're in need of, I'm willing to trade 6 Elemental Waters, 18 Elemental Wind, and 3 Elemental Fire. (That's not the total amount of Elements I have, but I'm saving the rest of Elements I have for building animals.) Make a good offer/trade please. :D ;) Codyn329 (talk) 00:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Symbiosis mod rental for 10 days? Starting Friday? can do! :D 200 clicks total for the symbiosis, and the elements give u 27 clicks off, but i will make it 35 because i'm in a good mood today XD 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 14:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 35 clicks off any order I want.. Seems good. Thanks. :) I'll send you the elementals right now. ;) Codyn329 (talk) 15:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ok! is that all u need? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 23:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) For now, at least, yes. Thank you very much! Codyn329 (talk) 23:38, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ok do 50 a day on the sybiosis k? 18tanzc (Talk) Super Store! MLN 19:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC)